Time of the Jackals ATC
by annieoakley30.06
Summary: Lee saved Matt's life and Kitty loved her for that, but it still hurt to think she wasn't first in Matt's heart. Matt shows her she definitely is.


I love writing fan fiction, but I don't own these characters and this is not for profit. No copy write infringement intended. Be advised this story contains mature content and is for adults only.

ATC Time of the Jackals

Matt crept up the back stairs to the Longbranch in the dark. It was late and he was exhausted, but this time he felt his words couldn't wait. He let himself in with the key Kitty had given him years ago. Those old memories ran through his mind again. The day Matt almost walked in on Kitty in the bathtub and the desire he had felt to know her intimately and how much he had wanted to see her. It wasn't long after that she went missing. Matt remembered the jealousy that had bubbled up, thinking of Kitty on a date with that other man. He remembered the panicky feeling he had until he found her safe on the prairie and the wicked pleasure he felt knowing she hadn't let him kiss her. Those incidences had caused him to realize that Marshal or not he loved Kitty and he wanted more from their relationship. Though he still maintained that he didn't have the right to commit to a permanent relationship, it was that night he asked her to be his girl and they held each other for the first time. Now Matt had to let Kitty know just how special she was and how much he loved her. He found her curled up in bed the covers pulled tight around her shoulders, knees tucked up to her chest, not quite asleep. He knelt down beside the bed and his heart broke at the sight of her tear stained face. Tenderly Matt swept the curls from Kitty's eyes. "Matt?" Kitty whispered the question.

"Kitty, honey, I know its late, but I needed to talk to you."

"Sure, Matt"

"Its about, about what Lee said out there, for you to take care of me. Kitty you always have, better than anyone and I need you to know that no one has ever filled my heart like you."

"Oh Matt" Kitty sobbed.

"I need You Kitty" Matt kissed away the fresh tears from her face "and I love you."

"I love you Matt" Kitty said reaching for him.

Matt slipped out of his clothes and climbed in on the other side of the bed spooning up behind Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her and showered her neck and shoulder with kisses. Kitty rolled over to face him and Matt leaned over her. Their lips met then, first softly then again with pressure. He pressed his tongue against her lips and they parted, her tongue meeting his and swirling in a slow dance. Meanwhile, Matt caressed Kitty's breast through her soft white gown and his hand trailed down her stomach to her hip and he reached around to firmly caress and squeeze her bottom fully exploring its contours until she was wet with desire. Matt reached up under the gown and his hand slipped between her legs, and she moaned softly. His other hand stroked the top of her head his thumb brushing across her forehead. As he gently massaged her glistening sex, Matt looked deep into Kitty's eyes and said "come for me Kitty." Kitty gasped as she felt his two long fingers enter her aching center and Matt's thumb found her most sensitive spot. "Oh Matt" Kitty cried out her eyes squeezing shut.

"That's it, honey, come for me" he urged pumping his fingers in and out, his thumb stroking her clitoris each time. "Oh" she cried "Oh Matt" and with a keening wail her intimate muscles tensed around his hand and her whole body shuddered. Kitty collapsed exhausted on the bed and whimpered as Matt pulled his hand from her. He sucked her essence off his fingers and then kissed her; her lips, her neck, her breasts. With her help, Matt pulled the gown over Kitty's head leaving her naked in his arms. He suckled at her breasts like a newborn and Kitty pulled Matt's head to her, her fingers entwined in his curls. Kitty could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and ached to be filled. "Matt I need you inside me." As he got on his knees between her legs Kitty wrapped them around his waist and Matt easily slipped his throbbing manhood into her with a groan and began slowly thrusting. Kitty's arms wrapped around Matt's neck and their eyes were locked in an impassioned gaze. Soon Kitty felt her muscles tightening again and came softly sending Matt over the edge with a loud groan, his seed spilling inside her hotly. They collapsed into each other's arms breathing heavily. They held each other silently for the longest time still connected intimately enjoying the closeness and the feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together skin on skin. Finally, Matt pulled out and Kitty sighed at the loss. Matt pulled the comforter over them and Kitty snuggled against his chest. He cupped her face in his hand and repeated "I love you Kitty, you're my sweet girl." They shared another tender kiss and Kitty whispered "I love you Matt" and buried her face in his neck and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
